The Relic of Remnant
by Teleos
Summary: When Team RWBY is sent on a mission to investigate a mysterious structure uncovered from under the surface of an island by an earthquake, their lives may never be the same, literally transported to another universe. Will they ever return? WILL THEY LIVE? Find out in the Relic of Remnant... Ladybug and Dandelion shipping. Rated H for humorous. Lol.
1. Ch 1: And So It Begins! (Again)

**Well guys, I said I might make a RWBY crossover, so here it is. This is **_**Relic of Remnant**_**, a Starcraft-RWBY crossover. I will be hard-pressed to actually maintain two unfinished fanfics while in school, while this being only my second story, while not receiving much feed-back, (Three lesser-known series can't attract that much attention. And even with Halo, my thing is still probably near the bottom of the list of Halo crossovers, so I couldn't really expect THAT much feedback anyways. But I still appreciate what little I get. :D) AND considering the fact that I'm only 13. So don't hate. New chapters will likely be slow to release, so I won't even bother promising any definite release dates unless I'm already working on a chapter. I will notify you of one crossover's new chapter date in the other crossover. (I will state the release dates for Dimensional Collision in this story and vice-versa.) Anyways, enough rambling. I doubt any of you are reading this anyways. LET'S GET THE STORY STARTED! (Also I don't own Starcraft, RWBY or any other trademarked thingies in this story. Starcraft belongs to Blizzard, RWBY and RvB belong to Rooster Teeth.)**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Let me guess, you didn't read the intro. :( Go read it! NOW!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Date: 2506 – December

Location: Planet Remnant, 4 Kingdoms, Beacon Academy

Summoning Visions of Oracle 2E-S9-O9-

Beginning…

_Ruby's POV_

My team and I had recently been assigned a mission to go check out a strange, golden structure that had been partially uncovered during a major earthquake on an island an island a few miles south of Mistral. Professor Ozpin had stated that he would've sent a third-or-fourth-year team, but our team's impressive feats along with the fact that most of the 3rd-and-4th-year teams were occupied with other raids and missions, none of which were close to the island, which, for some reason, was unnamed. My team and I dubbed the small island 'Donut' on the spot. "It's kind of pink," observed Yang. "Nah, it's just lightish red…" I replied. (Yes, I just had to do that.) We were about to start discussing a new species of mantis and whether or not Prof. Caboose, the scientist who had found it, should call it 'Freckles' when Professor Ozpin interrupted. "I suggest that you begin preparing for this mission now. You leave at exactly 10:30 A.M. tomorrow."

I wasn't sure why, but as soon as we got to our dorm, I switched into a get-it-done attitude. It was almost as if something was influencing me, making sure that I got everything done. No sooner had we closed the door than I began giving out orders. "Alright! We pack supplies and anything we might need, check our weapons, refresh our weapons' Dust, eat, sleep, eat breakfast, double-check everything we packed, and leave for Donut!" Everyone, even Blake, looked at me as if I had just turned down a cookie. "Are… Are you O.K., Ruby?" Asked Weiss. Yang narrowed her eyes. "Who are you and what have you done with my sister?" She demanded. "No, I'm fine… I- I'm not sure why, but… I feel like there's something important on that island…" I slumped down on Blake's bed, feeling strange. I felt the presence again, giving me that sense of motivation. I bolted up, narrowly missing Yang's bunk with my head. "Let's get this done," I said.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The next day, we'd all eaten breakfast, double-checked our packs, and grabbed ammunition, Dust, and everything else we would need for our weapons. With my love of weaponry, I had purchased a cleaning kit for over 75 lien almost as soon as I'd made Crescent Rose at Signal. It had its own pocket in my pack. Finally, at exactly 10:30 A.M., an airship arrived at the heli-pad, and we walked aboard. Professor Ozpin had put details in our Scrolls, and I pulled out the little white tablet. The reports stated that an earthquake had shaken the island and opened up a large crack in it. As a touring airship had passed overhead, people noticed some golden gleams, and bright blue glowing emanating from the fissure. Due to no one knowing anything about the little island, just that it was there, General Ironwood had decided that either Huntsmen and Huntresses or in-trainings should go, deeming it too potentially dangerous for an exploration party and too minor for military action. Sighing, I closed my Scroll, slipped on my headphones, and began playing the same music as when I had met Roman Torchwick for the first time. (I'm listening to Season 2's theme as I type these words.) I closed my eyes, ignoring the drone of the airship's engines.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

When we arrived at the island, the pilot informed us that he would be at Mithral, and gave us a code to put into our Scrolls when our mission was complete and we needed him to return with the airship. With that, we stepped off and it lifted up into the air, flying northwards. Pulling out Crescent Rose, but keeping it in rifle form instead of full-blown scythe form, I heard the others ready their weapons. The fissure was fairly close, as we had been dropped off a few 10s of yards from it. I looked down at the grass. "Yep. Lightish red," I grinned. Yang just giggled.

As we reached the edge of the fissure, I could hear something humming inside, but not a mechanical hum. It sounded more like a giant room made of wine glasses that had just been hit with a tiny fork yet would not stop ringing. It sounded… _crystalline_, _**alien**_. I looked over the edge. The drop wasn't that far. We would be able to drop down without injury if Weiss summoned runes for us to fall onto at the bottom. Weiss, being a mine-reader, asked the rest of us, "Ready?" "Ready." We jumped.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

When we hit the bottom, we all grabbed flashlights except for Blake. She could see fine in the darkness. As we looked around, we realized just how big, yet just how small the structure was. "Uhmm, Ruby? What's that?" Yang asked. She pointed to a large, floating luminous blue crystal that seemed to be emanating energy, yet pulling it in at the same time. Weiss was slowly stepping towards it before I grabbed her shoulder. "Wait," I said. I cautiously advanced, and reached out and tapped the gem with my sweetheart. It glowed as soon as my scythe touched it, and faded as soon as I pulled it back. Reaching out again, I touched the gem once more, and held Crescent Rose against it. It glowed brighter again, and slowly began pulsing. It didn't speed up the rate, just glowing then fading, almost… pulling us towards it. Then suddenly, a voice seemed to come from the crystal and I jerked back. "_Come. We await you and your sisters,_" Spoke an ageless, feminine voice, echoing off the walls. Looking back silently, I saw that my team had heard it as well. I slowly beckoned, stepping warily forward. We all gathered around the crystal. "_We need you, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long. Your fate lies ahead_." Looking at my team, I had a sudden temptation to touch the crystal. Our eyes al met, and I nodded. Slowly, slowly, we all reached out towards our destinies.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Well, that's Chapter One of **_**The Relic of Remnant**_**, a RWBY-Starcraft crossover as well as my second fanfic! I hope you like it, and please leave your thoughts on this. Your reviews will decide whether I will continue this. I already have Chapter Two mapped out in my head, but I wanted to make sure whether I should write this. Thank you for taking the time to read this, and I hope to release new chaptes soon! Thank you once again, Teleos out!**


	2. Ch 2: A Lot of Description and Stuff

**Hey guys! I haven't gotten any reviews yet but since I got 29 views in 2 days and going, I decided to turn out another chapter! Also, no complaining about action pace being too fast or slow unless it really is extreme. I hate getting reviews like that, but whatever. I can't control your opinions, I'm just making a request. So anyways, here we go! :D**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Ruby's POV_

As soon as my hand touched the crystal, I felt like I had been shattered into a thousand different pieces and whisked away. Yet there was no pain, just that fragmented feeling of near-non-existence. Blurrily, I could make out three other trails of white, black, and yellow-colored shards, which I assumed must be my teammates. Up ahead, I could see a light, but not the "I'm going to heaven" light, it seemed more like a destination. We reached the light, and I felt myself reassembling. I looked around, barely conscious. I made out a few human-shaped figures gazing at us, but not much else. Then I blacked out.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Weiss's POV_

I normally would've been angry at Ruby for getting us into this mess, but right now I was too tired. I hazily looked around, and saw the rest of my team had blacked out. I was barely conscious, and was having trouble staying on my knees. Shakily, I tried to rise, but collapsed. I weakly got looked up, and saw a tall, blue-skinned, mouth-less figure approaching me. By looking at it, I could for some reason tell it was female. I guess it was because of the sleek, elegant stride it carried, reminding me faintly of myself. The alien, yet beautiful, stranger held something. Extending its arm, it offered me the object. It looked edible. _"Here. Take this. It shall renew your energy. We must nourish those who shall rescues us from the darkness."_ I was surprised, as the 'woman' had no mouth. _"My kind speaks with our minds. We have no mouths, for we usually have no need of emitting sounds."_ Cautiously, I took the object from her hand, and realized it seemed to be a fruit of some kind. While I would normally have pulled out Myrtenaster and demanded who they were or at least have exercised a bit more caution, my mid seemed to be drunken with haziness. I nibbled on the fruit, and immediately felt warmth flow to every point of my body. I head cleared in seconds, and I rose shakily, but stayed upright. Staggering a bit, I noticed my team slowly waking. _"Awake them, for we have much to discuss," _Came the cryptic, musical voice.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Yang's POV_

O.K., so Ruby led us on a weird quest to check out a mysterious golden temple or whatnot, we touched a crystal, turned into glass shards, rushed through a tunnel at a billion miles an hour, suddenly appeared in a wacky-looking room, and collapsed. Then Weiss fed me a giant purple fruit with blue freckles on it that acted like the world's most powerful energy bar, and I got to talk to a bunch of aliens and boys covered in robotic suits. Not the weirdest thing I'd seen, but probably on my list of my 10 craziest memories. Once the rest of the team was awake, we looked around. I decided that these people were friendly enough, because the fruit tasted pretty good, it wasn't poison, and they hadn't removed any of our weapons. I examined each figure closely.

There were 2 normal-seeming human guys. One was wearing a rose-red cape like Ruby's, but without the hood, as well as some fancy-looking clothes with gold outlines and a golden rapier and sheath. The other guy was carrying an oversized rifle and was covered in a black, heavy-looking, shiny armor that looked like it would be fun to fight against. (I may have a hard time describing everyone here with words and let you all get the right picture in case you don't play or watch Starcraft. I'll leave a character list at the end of the story so you can look them up.) He had a mustache and a squar-ish goatee, and his face looked like he'd seen more battles than Ruby had eaten cookies in her lifetime. I noticed the floor was divided into 3 sections excluding the little spot we were standing on. The fancy dude was sitting stiffly in a velvet-cushioned expensive chair. The armored war-hero was sitting on a chair that was still a little small for him, yet I would have to stand up on it to reach the top. It looked uncomfortable, though, since it was made of solid metal. The floor was steel-plated.

Turning to the left, I saw the next part of the room was a high-tech golden triangle with crystals that looked like the ones we'd touched placed neatly in parts of the triangle. The gems floated, rotating horizontally at a constant pace, and looked… mysterious, to say the least. Oddly, none of the three characters on the alien, gold-plated side had mouths, noses or ears, just deep, luminous eyes that seemed to be so old they could have seen the creation of the universe. They also had faded, blue skin except for one of them that looked to be old enough to be the other twos' great-great-great-grandfather. The first character in the middle, obviously seemed to be a leader, as he had a helmet that looked two times the size of his weird head, and golden armor that just screamed _IMPORTANT_. He was obviously a male. To his left (my right) sat a more feminine alien. She had piercing, ice-cold eyes that rivaled even Weiss's. ("Hey!") She looked like she could be the owner of the voice from the crystal, even with no mouth. She was surrounded with complicated-looking, glowing panels that she would look at and tap a few times every now and then. The one on Mr. Important's right, (my left) looked more withered than a flower that hadn't seen water for a decade. It was a male, from the pose, and hardness in his eyes. Unlike the other two aliens, old Grandpa had emerald-green eyes that bore into me just as strongly as the other two pairs, if not more. His skin was a much more faded, greyed color that I couldn't tell whether it was blue or purple. Adorning his right wrist was a shining, golden bracelet that look like mine when I turned them on. On his right shoulder was a giant plate in a faded gold coil with a dark, round emerald in the middle. A torn, velvet-colored rag covered where his mouth would've been and he had a black, dry, drooped ponytail that had been cut short, leaving a half-foot stub on his head. I was held in place by a golden ring. Everything about him just seemed faded and worn out, even his shiny arm-thing.

Turning to face the final portion of the room, it was much more… organic than the other two. The floor was completely covered with a purple, slimy, pulsing goo that seemed to be alive. Relaxing on a throne made of bones and some of the disgusting purple stuff was a woman that seemed far more alien. She looked like a mutated human. She had bone wings that seemed more like claws. They were almost as tall as she was and each one had 3 jagged spikes that were longer than her arms in place of feathers. As I watched, they folded up neatly across her back so as not to be crushed as she leaned back in her throne. Her skin was purple, except for her face, and was outlined by bony ridges, spikes, and greaves. She was wearing no clothes, yet there was nothing inappropriate about her. Her face was almost as colorless as bone, and her eyes glowed a fiery orange. Her hair looked like a mess of dark small, thick, segmented vines. She looked more beast than human, but she carried herself as if she was human. She radiated so much power that it seemed she could rip planets in two. For once, I was intimidated. I was glad she didn't seem hostile.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Blake's POV_

While Yang looked around at the strangers and the odd room we were in, I groggily rubbed my head as the last bits of mental haziness vanished. I was less interested in where we were. I was more interested in _why we were here_. Narrowing my eyes at the gold-plated figure in the middle, I demanded, "Who are you, and why are we here?" The prince-looking man just sighed and looked down, the bulky figure in the back armor chuckled, the purple woman put on a bemused smile, and the alien lady who'd apparently spoken to us through the crystal narrowed her eyes as well. The ancient crone's face did not change, but the one I had asked just seemed amused. _"Normally I would have you executed for that… but in your situation, I, too would demand answers for my… predicament. So I suppose that it is only right that I give you those answer. Very well."_ He gestured towards the withered, grey-skinned figure to his right. _"I believe it would be faster to show them with your mind, Zeratul." _Emotionless, the faded, void-like elder approached us slowly. _"Envision, and learn of the pasts of those forged by the Xel' Naga, ancient gods born of the stars."_ Before any of us could protest, he suddenly grabbed my face in one hand, and Ruby's with his other.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Ruby's POV_

As soon as the creepy old man grabbed my face, I didn't see the room, (Even though his fingers didn't cover my eyes. My eyes were right between them.) I suddenly saw images flash through my mind, deep voices, some young, some old, but all filled with an air of knowledge and experience. I saw the starts of civilizations, the falls of Empires, the evolution of life, the invention of cookies, (Yes, I really saw the first cookie in existence.) the warring of men. I saw the history of another humanity. I saw the growth of a race with the sole purpose of too evolve. I saw the corruption of that race, repurposed to consume without mercy. To kill. I saw the rise of a different, nobler race. I saw the battles fought, won or lost. I saw the alliances, the friendships, the bonds, of the sides. I saw the capture and… _infestation_ of a hero. With a start, I realized it was the slimy purple woman. But she looked… different. I saw her return to humanity, only to infest herself again, yet this time for the greater good. The visions, voices, and history seemed to last for years, yet when the visions stopped, and the one known as Zeratul released me and Blake, I realized it must have only taken seconds. Weiss and Yang hadn't even begun to ready their weapons. Blake doubled over hands on her knees as she gasped for breath. I collapsed on the floor. Again. Zeratul had now gripped Weiss and Yang and neither had even reacted. Their faces suddenly went pale, and they suddenly crumpled as well. I wasn't sure why, but those visions had a deep effect on me. The humans here weren't even from our universe, so the pasts of the people shouldn't have had anything to do with me. So why did I feel so… scarred?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Aaaaand that's Chapter 2, thank you so much for reading, and I hope to be able to update this soon. Please review, favorite, follow, or whatever, as every view, follow and favorite motivates me to make another good chapter! Now, here's the Starcraft character list I promised: In order, Vallerian Mengsk, Jim Raynor, Artanis, Selendis, Zeratul, and Sarah Kerrigan (Primal Zerg form.) Thanks again, and I hope you guys liked this. Teleos out :D**


	3. Ch 3: JNPR Joins Now

**Alright, hi guys, here's Chapter 3. Also, I have only 2 reviews, and 3 follows, 1 un-follow, and… over 126 views. My other story was worse than this and got 3 reviews in the first 5 minutes of Chapter 2 being released. Also, since this story is basically post-HotS, and LotV hasn't been released yet, I'm going to have to start making more stuff up soon. Once LotV is released, I may edit some things. I don't know. It may be quite a lot of work to do that, but I'll worry about it when I get to it. Alright, commence Chapter 3!**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Ozpin's POV_

I slowly sipped my coffee (or is it hot chocolate? I can't tell, and neither can you. Lemme alone.) as I watched the video again. The small island of 'Donut' had been recorded by a hidden camera I had slipped onto team RWBY's airship. It had deployed as soon as the team stepped onto the ground. The video showed this: Team RWBY approached the fissure, and then dropped in. The camera had followed them to the surface of the crack. Ruby was studying a mysterious, floating crystal. The crystal spoke, spoke again, and then the entire team touched the crystal and disappeared in a flash of light. I had lost their Scrolls' signals.

The team had been gone for 3 days now, and I was getting worried. I contemplated sending another team. I checked the status of all of the teams slowly and carefully. Since I knew nothing of what had happened to Team RWBY, just that they _weren't here anymore_, I would need to send another team that RWBY could cooperate with if they were found. Suddenly, my eyes fell on one team in particular. I picked up a microphone to speak over the intercom. "Would Team JNPR please report to my office?"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_2 Hours Later_

_Ruby's POV_

"So let me get this straight: You want us to help you kill an evil god that wants to destroy the universe when he's strong enough to make even _Yang_ cry?" ("Hey!") The creepy purple lady, Kerrigan, tilted her head slightly. "You could put it that way," She said, amused. Her voice sounded… _odd_, like her words echoed inside her before they left her mouth. I decided that made her all the creepier. Weiss spoke up, "If you have the power to teleport us from another universe, and that thing is _still_ stronger than you, than how are _we_ supposed to kill it?" Selendis, who I assumed was an alien version of Ms. Goodwitch, started giving us a history lecture, only more boring than Zeratul's. His had better quality than an HD TV… "Our universe no longer contains… Dust, as you call it. Dust is what remains after one of the Xel' Naga, our gods, are killed. Soon, people began to gather the Dust. During that time, we were… primitive. Barbaric, even. The Dust helped us rise above that. But it was almost our downfall. The Dust was too powerful, as it was made purely of the souls of gods. So we sent it to another universe, hoping to dispose of it and prevent our collapse. It seems that during its transport, it… changed. It is less powerful than the pure Dust we sent. It appears to have lost some of its purity, and thus, its power. But your Dust remains powerful. It is still composed of the lives of gods. And that is why we need you. Among all, you were the most highly skilled with your talents. So we summoned you. We will guide you, and aid you how we can, but the mission remains to be yours…" She looked down. "And now it appears to be shared among four other… friends of yours. I advise you step back."

I gave her a questioning look until Yang looked down. "Uhh… Why is there a glowing ball in my stomach?" They looked at her. "Look out!" I shouted, diving away. Unfortunately, I landed on the 'slimy purple stuff' known as Creep. "Ewww…" I whined, quickly getting up and trying to brush some of it off my hands. I looked back, and saw Ren, Jaune, and Pyrhha all collapse in a heap. Nora just looked a little sleepy, and I stared at her, because something that had crumpled at least seven people should have had some sort of effect on her. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. "Hey guys, wake up! We got a mission!" When that received no response from anyone of her now-unconscious team, she picked up Ren by the collar and started doing wake-up slaps on him. "Wake up, wake up, wake up!" She sang, still receiving no response. Then she leaned in very close to his ear and whispered something along the lines of "Riding Ursa trees." Suddenly, Ren bolted awake. "Yaaaay!" Nora cheered. Waken up by the commotion Nora had made, the other two shakily tried to get up, before collapsing again.

After passing out the fruit, and everyone being fully awake, Nora's first words were, "Alright, we found them! Come on, let's go!" She then looked around, confused. "Where's the door?" She asked. Raynor jerked his thumb behind him. "Over there, but you'll still need a special code to-" Nora had already pulled out her grenade launcher, still as cheerful as ever. He put his face in is hand muttering, "Why do they give teen girls grenade launchers?"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Pyrhha's POV_

After taking a bite of some purple fruit, I suddenly felt better. Slowly standing up, I saw Nora was cheerfully pointing a grenade launcher at something while Ren and Jaune tried to stop her. I looked around, and was immediately confused as to where we were. Then I caught sight of Team RWBY. Ruby herself had purple slime all over her, which she was desperately trying to wipe off. I looked towards Blake. "Where are we?" She just gestured towards some weird mouthless aliens. "Ask them."

After apparently receiving the same 'introduction' that Team RWBY had, I felt like there was something missing. "Uhm, excuse me?" Jaune asked. "But how are we even supposed to get to this guy? I don't suppose you have him in a nice, big room where he's locked up so we can just walk in and fight him, do you?" 'Kerrigan' looked at him, amused. (was she amused by everything?) "No, but we know where to find him…" At that moment, the room shook. 'Raynor' pressed a button on his helmet, bringing down an opaque golden glass screen with a skull scratched onto it over his face. "Looks like Amon has buddies, and he knows where we are." "He's just full… of surprises," whispered Kerrigan. (That's actually what she says in-game when she dies though.) "So, bad guys?" I asked. Raynor laughed. "Bad guys," He replied. "Yay," Cheered Nora.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Aaaaand, that's Chapter 3. In my first fanfic, someone said I didn't need to start the real action so soon. So, I'm ending this Chapter with a cliffhanger. Action begins in Chapter 4. Favorite, follow, review, etc. Please review. Seriously. It gets lonely with no reviews. Anyways, see you seen! Teleos out!**


	4. Ch 4 ShippingYachting and Action!

**Alright, hey guys, in case you didn't notice when I updated the story's description, I'm am now experimenting with doing "Dandelion" and "Black Rose" shipping/yachting pairs. =P SC characters are all taken. Plus they're all older and that would just be… no. If the yachting doesn't work out too well, I may just scrape this and restart from wherever it was still doing good. But hopefully it'll work. :D Anyways, here's Chapter 4 of **_**The Relic of Remnant**_**.**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Ruby's POV_

As we readied our weapons, the strange feeling of confidence swept over me, to the point that every nerve in my body _screamed_ for me to unleash havoc. Selendis pulled up a see-through screen with what I assumed was a diagram of wherever we were. Several areas on the map pinged red. _"Amon's forces are scattered across this station. They're making their ways towards the generators and our ships. They have already reached your Leviathan, Kerrigan. It is keeping them at bay, but it cannot hold forever."_ Zeratul stood up surprisingly quickly. _"I will go, and use the shadows to hide my path."_

I understood that Zeratul was the stealthy one around here. I nudged Blake. "_You and I should go with him. You've always been the stealthy one among us. I can use my speed to not get caught_," I whispered. She hesitated for a second, then slowly nodded. "We'll go with you!" I declared. Zeratul looked behind him towards Artanis. He didn't seem to move, but some silent communication must have gone between them. _"Very well…"_ I noticed Selendis press a few buttons into a console.

Suddenly, Blake, Zeratul, and I were wrapped in little blue squares. Everything below our chests had become the same translucent hue of the squares. As they quickly shifted up and down along us, floating from our heads to our ankles, I felt myself start to turn into glass shards again. I just had time to think, _Oh no, not this again…_ before I completely broke apart.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Yang's POV_

As Ruby, Blake, and the old guy vanished, Raynor suddenly turned to me and Weiss. "We're going to go get some back-up and prepare our ships. You two girls come with us," He said, inserting a magazine into the giant rifle that I had almost immediately fallen in love with. Looking behind me, I saw Pyrhha stepping towards Selendis, and Nora and Ren were already standing by Artanis. Poor Jaune got stuck with Kerrigan. (Err… not like that's a bad thing… *glances at ridiculously sharp bone wing pointed at me*) The door behind Raynor opened up, and I, Weiss, Raynor, and Valerian sprinted through it. I hadn't noticed the little prince's sword until he pulled it out. It looked like a giant golden toothpick and I doubted it would be much help. I had already turned on Ember Cercila, and Weiss had pulled out Myrtenaster. We charged.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Jaune's POV_

O.K., so I got stuck teaming up with a creepy, mutated purple woman to go help fight off some evil shadow monsters. No seriously, they looked like they were actually made of shadow. Anyways, the way we got to the weird shadow-creeps was even more disturbing. Kerrigan basically held both of my shoulders, wrapped me in her wings, and then we burrowed underground in seconds. Less than a minute later we popped up in a room full of weird slimy things fighting off balls made of shadow with really evil red eyes.

Some of them spat acid, others exploded into acid. Some of them shot needles, and one huge bug-like giant just stomped on whatever got in its way, slashing at them with one of its four ridiculously large curved blades that seemed to take the place of arms. Suddenly, a really nasty snake-like shadow-thing seemed to notice us. "_Kerrigan… Amon will be pleased to hear of your downfall. But who is this little boy? No matter. You shall both fall."_

An image flashed into my mind of Pyrhha. Here smile was so warm, and so sweet… The thought had an instantaneous effect on me. I would do anything to see her warm, glowing smile again. One moment, I was standing there, dazed, the next, I was charging towards a 30 foot tall shadow snake, Crocea Mors unfolded and unsheathed. Brave? Yes. Reckless? Yes. Successful? Surprisingly, yes. The snake regarded me with burning, blood-red eyes. _"This is too amusing for words… You charge to an early grave…"_ The serpent would've kept talking, but since I was within striking range, the nasty serpent attacked me. As it lunged towards me, jaws open, I tried to ready my shield in time, but I knew I was too slow. _Here comes the end…_ I thought.

As the shadowy snake's fangs made contact with my skin, my whole body suddenly flared blinding white. My eyes had been jammed shut, but on realizing I didn't feel like I had been chewed up, I opened my eyes and looked down. The snake was struggling to bit e into me. At first I thought it was my aura, but in the few times I'd used it, I had always felt some sort of drain. Now it felt as if I had some sort of infinite power supply and that I was invincible. Suddenly, I realized I _was._ Since I had an exposed target sitting there as if saying, "Please cut me Jaune, I beg you!" I simply lifted up Crocea Mors and decapitated the ugly shadow-monster.

As the white glow faded from my body, I charged to go fight some more bad guys, not even caring that my invincibility was down. (Horrible action-ending is horrible…)

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

** Aaand that's gonna do it for Chapter 4 of **_**The Relic of Remnant**_**. For improved results, please listen to "I Burn" while reading anything in this story. I think this is a good way to start off the yachting, as Yang and Weiss will be together, as will Ruby and Blake. I think I may start building up towards the pairs in the next chapter. Thanks, and **_**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASSSSSEEE**_** review! I really want to hear from the people that are reading this. Over 350 people have viewed this story, yet I don't even have 5 reviews! **** Alright, see ya guys soon, bye! **


	5. Ch 5: We're Forgetting Something

**Hello everyone. Before I begin, I would like to announce a very tragic event that happened just 3 days ago. On February 1****st****, 2015, Monty Oum, beloved creator of RWBY and animator of Red Vs Blue, passed away in a coma. I will leave out the details for the faint-of-heart. We all love you and your work Monty. God Bless Your Soul, and May You Rest In Peace.**

**But Monty wouldn't want us to sit here, depressed and mourning his death all day, wouldn't he? He would want his fans to be happy, and for them to use their own imaginations to contribute something, whether it be a masterpiece, or it be pitiful. And so, on this day, I intend to do just that! May I present to you, The Relic of Remnant, Chapter 5: **_**We're Forgetting Something**_**!**

**I would also like to thank LeviathanTamer for reminding me of just what I had forgotten, even if he did slip up and say something else instead.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_3__rd__ Person - Unknown Location_

Far away, in fact on the other edge of the galaxy, from the station that that RWBY, JNPR, and the united leaders of the Terran, Protoss, and Zerg factions were in, lurked a shadow. The shadow was blacker than black, and resembled a black hole, sucking the light out of all that was near. Upon closer inspection, inside the smoky form could be seen a vaguely humanoid figure, with the hands just barely protruding from the dark mass that encompassed the rest of its body.

The most striking thing about it was a pair of burning, evil red eyes that radiated power. The figure was evidently displeased. Surrounding it were many panels made of more shadow that displayed the scenes unfolding in the station.

It had hoped to take the weaklings by surprise, and extinguish their lights before they could become a bother to him. It had managed to sneak many lesser shadows onto their little station. The shadow beings were its spawn, created directly from its own darkness.

It had scattered them about the station, ready to destroy the engines, reactors, ships, and any methods of escape. But its prey had found allies, and quickly eliminated most of his shadow-spawn.

Its eyes narrowing, a single message, not made from sound but instead sent straight from its black mind, became present. _'Awaken, Hybrids.'_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Blake's POV – Engine Room_

As I finished off the last apparition with a quick slash from Gambol Shroud, I turned to face Ruby and my new ally, Zeratul. "What were those things?" I questioned. Ruby looked towards him expectantly, wondering the same thing.

'_Those beings have no real name, but they are born of Amon, the Fallen Xel' Naga. They have no souls, and are formed out of Amon's shadows. They are but the weakest of what Amon will send at us, now that he has discovered our presence here. We must flee act swiftly and decisively. He will not wait for us to strike, and will continue to send his children to kill us.'_

He turned his back to me and began working on an engine behind him, also tapping symbols on a translucent, glowing blue panel that looked like a hologram of some sort.

Ruby turned to me. "I've got it! We'll call them Ghost Grimm! 'Cause they have no souls, and they're kinda' like ghosts!"

I rolled my eyes. "I think I'll just go with Shadow-Spawn, as Zeratul called them…"

Ruby pouted a little. "Fiiiine…"

We stood around, silent for a few minutes. Ruby looked like she was about to say something, when Zeratul announced, _'It is done. I have set course to Char, where we must make preparations to pierce the shadows.'_

Ruby and I looked confused, unfamiliar with the destination, but I decided it wasn't important. Ruby just shrugged, apparently not wanting a history lecture on the place.

Suddenly, a bright blue flash flared a few thousand meters outside of… wherever we were. (In space it's a lot easier to see things far away.) Zeratul whirled around to face it, and Ruby just turned her head, only moderately interested.

Once the residue from the explosion fade, I could somewhat make out a humanoid figure that somehow wasn't suffocating. I then noticed it had no mouth or nose, similarly to the Protoss. It glowed, and there were thin, ribbon-like tendrils flowing out from the back of its shoulders.

Zeratul said something in a foreign language that I took to be a curse. _'A Hybrid… We must make haste!'_

But before we could do anything, the Hybrid's fingertips began to glow, pulsating quickly. Then it thrust its hands forward, and a bright orb of blue-white energy came streaking towards us.

As soon as it reached half a meter of us, it suddenly exploded against an unseen wall. When the residue faded, I saw a semi-transparent blue barrier that I took to be a massive Aura.

Before the Hybrid creature could attack us again, Zeratul pressed a few symbols into the blue screen. Suddenly, outside the window, the ship we were on became covered in blue symbols and shapes, and then the whole world lurched underneath me.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Yang's POV_

I was getting ticked off fast. First we had to go on a long, boring walk along a hallway with really repetitive machinery sounds, then we found an army of shadow-thingies that weren't even very fun to fight.

Then once we've killed everything in sight, Raynor announces that we have to take a ship and leave for another planet, leaving our team behind.

Once we finish arguing and are about to board the ship, a wall caves in and a giant blue-purple monster taller than an Ursa walks through. At least it looked fun to fight.

(Present time now.) Somehow the monster teleports towards us, leaving a trail of smoke behind it. Raynor had already started shooting at it, and Mr. Prince Guy was shouting orders into a walkie-talkie-looking thing.

Weiss aimed her weapon and froze the ugly slimeball's feet. Then I ran forward and grabbed onto one of its massive fangs (Because hopefully you realize it's a Hybrid Reaver by now) and used it to swing myself onto its back. It shook and slashed with its claws, trying to get me off, but I held on.

I was blasting shots into its head, but even at point blank and perfectly aimed at its skull, it didn't seem to do much. I was getting angry since I wasn't hurting it much.

Eventually I just jumped up, using Ember Celica to boost myself a little and hit the thing in the eyes. Then I turned to face the monster, my body nearly parallel to the ground, and came plummeting down, my fist raised and ready to punch it.

Just as I was about to pulverize the ugly face beneath me, the owner of said ugly face opened its even uglier mouth and let out a really loud, really obnoxious roar, sending spit **everywhere**. A toxic-looking green wave shot out of its body in all directions, just as Weiss was charging at the beast to stab it.

The ice around its feet shattered, and suddenly I just seemed to slow down. Looking at myself I saw I was covered in sticky green gunk that seemed to be sucking at my strength whenever I moved.

I crashed to the ground, unable to do much. Just then, Raynor chucked a grenade at it, but all it seemed to do was make the creature angrier. It roared again, and thundered towards the man in the black armor, back-handing Weiss with enough force that she was sent flying into a wall. The wall was made of solid steel and, judging from the doors, was incredibly thick.

Yet the Snow Princess fell down limp as a ragdoll with a big, girl-shaped dent behind her. Valerian had seemingly disappeared. I hadn't seen him leave, but I ignored it. Raynor was somehow avoiding getting hit by the monster, and was distracting its attention from me.

Seeing my chance, I rushed towards Weiss as fast as I could with the green goo slowing me down. I kneeled down by her and rolled her over.

I was stunned. She had a massive tear in her combat skirt, reaching from her left shoulder to her right hip. The whole length of it was bloody and I could see almost see bone in some places. There was blood running from her lip, and there was a gash on her forehead. She was barely breathing.

Slowly, shaking, I stood up, eyes glued to the ground. Then I whirled around and exploded into flames, seeing blood red. My eyes locked onto the behemoth swiping at our new ally, and I screamed out, _**"I WILL MURDER YOU!"**_

I shot off faster than I believed possible, and slammed it into the ground, pounding its neck with enough impact to crack the floor. Then, seething, I grabbed both of its upper fangs, put a foot on its chest, and yanked them out of its mouth. Giving one last bellow of rage, I jammed the teeth into the creature's eyes, feeling one of the fangs puncture through the other side of its skull.

The monster, finally dead, went limp before turning into a purple vapor and vanishing. Valerian popped his head out of a door, shouting, "I got the ship online! We need to go, now!"

I would've been surprised, but was too busy being angry at him to wonder how he was on a ship right now. "Where were you during this whole fight?! **MY TEAMMATE IS DYING RIGHT NOW!"**

I would've punched him halfway across his 'ship,' but Raynor grabbed my fist. "No time right now. We need to get her onto the _Hyperion_ and go." My vision slowly faded to normal and I relaxed I tiny bit.

I nodded, "You're right," I replied, my vision suddenly blurring up now that I wasn't angry. Then I rushed off, scooped Weiss up bridal style, and sprinted back to the doorway, tears in my eyes. Nobody dies on **my** team. Not even a whiny, spoiled brat like Weiss.

I spoke, my voice barely louder than a whisper, _"Let's go…"_ Then I stepped inside, my face buried in Weiss's chest.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Still Yang's POV – 5 minutes later._

We quickly found bandages, some anesthetic in case Weiss woke up, and some needles full of red liquid that Raynor claimed would help heal her a little bit.

Having stabilized her condition for the moment, we rushed for the medical bay, with Raynor carrying Weiss easily.

When we arrived, Weiss was laid onto a table, and Raynor moved her body into a straight position. A robotic arm-looking thing came down from the ceiling and seemingly scanned Weiss.

Raynor and Valerian walked me out of the room and a small group of people wearing white armor suits similar in shape to Raynor's filed in. I took them to be doctors or nurses of some kind.

"Come on. This may take a while."

I stomped down, standing rigid. "I'm not going anywhere."

The two men shared a look before Raynor shrugged helplessly. "Alright, just don't get in the medics' ways." He handed me a small device. "Use this if you need anything. It should be pretty simple." And with that, he walked away.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Ruby's POV_

Just as we became completely covered in little weird blue symbols, I noticed a giant metal spaceship flying away.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Weiss's Dream POV_

I was drifting through space. Rubble, smoke, and dead bodies of humans, aliens, and some sort of freakish creatures drifted past me.

I felt drawn towards something. I had no control over my movement, and I was unsure of where I would end up.

Uneasiness washed over me, and I was helpless, unable to turn and flee.

Then I noticed shadowy tendrils snaking towards me. I tried to scream, to get away, to do anything. But my voice was gone, and I still could not move. The tendrils reached me, coiling around my body, filing my vision, and invading my mind.

A deep voice emanated from the shadowy cocoon imprisoning me.

'_Do not struggle, for I shall not harm you. Not yet… I watch your efforts, you and your allies… You are quite… __**entertaining**__. But when your time comes, I will erase you all. I shall extinguish your lights, and then the darkness will consume __**all**__… Come to me, Weiss Schnee. Come to me, and bring your friends. You will all embrace the void… But now, the time has come for you to wake.'_

"Wake up! Weiss, come on, wake up!"

"_Wake up!"_

_Weiss's Normal POV_

Suddenly, the blackness melted, and blinding white light filled my vision. Squinting, I turned my eyes away.

"Weiss!"

I looked around to see Yang standing over me, upside-down from my perspective. "You're alive!" She had a huge grin on her face, but her eyes looked red and puffy.

Hazily, I remembered the events before. "Where… What happened to the..."

"I stabbed it with its own teeth and killed it."

I slowly managed to sit up and rubbed my eyes, but then I noticed something. I pulled my right arm away from my face and stared. It was made of metal.

Yang must've noticed me staring because she said, "Oh yeah, that... The medics _kind _of had to amputate your arm. The Hybrid cut half-way through your shoulder bone."

I was too shocked to respond. Before I attended Beacon, I would've screamed. But after hanging out with my friends for a little over a semester, it was actually kind of... _cool. _I flexed the new arm, and found that it moved smoothly and naturally, as if it were my real arm. It didn't make any weird robotic noises like in a few science fiction films I'd seen, but instead was completely silent as I tested my new limb.

"Pretty cool, huh? Apparently, they perfectly copied all of the nerve endings in your arm or something. Kinda wish I had one like that."

"Maybe you should get robotic hair, instead," I suggested.

She stared at me. "Not. Cool."

I giggled. "So where are we anyways?" I asked, looking around the room. I was apparently in a medical bay of some sort.

"We're in the _Hyperion's _sick bay. Unless you mean on a larger scale. Then... we're in space."

I face-palmed, hitting myself a little too hard with the metal arm. "Ow..."

"Anyways, rest up a little. I'm gonna go get some food, and then we've gotta go see Raynor and the shiny gold dude. Hey, that rhymes!"

She dashed off, and I rubbed my forehead with my left hand. Stretching, I managed to get off the medical table, and saw my normal clothes on a counter outside of the room. Myrtenaster was also there. I stumbled over to the counter, still shaky from fatigue. I then looked around for a place to put on my clothes.

I searched for a few minutes until Yang came bouncing back in with a tray of food and drinks. "Hellooooo!" She exclaimed, and set the food on a table just outside the doorway.

"Yang, is there a changing room or something like that?"

She stopped and thought. "Hmmm, I don't think so. Aw, whatever, shut the door. I won't look."

I sighed, seeing that I didn't have a choice. The medical gown was extremely itchy, and I wanted to look presentable as well.

Yang turned around, pressing a button on a small panel on the doorframe. The door shut, and I... You know what, I'll just leave out the details. Long story short, I changed and was eating what looked like steamed lobster within 3 minutes.

But then I realised we were literally in another universe. Did they have lobsters here?

"Hey Yang, what is this anyways?"

She looked at my food. "Lobster, why?"

"But... we're in another universe! How can they have lobsters?!"

"How can they have humans?" She countered.

She had a good point, and I had never stopped to think about it.

But for now, I was hungry. So I ate.

"So, where are we?" I asked after swallowing a little bit of the seafood. "I mean, besides space."

"Well, we're apparently headed to this planet called Korhal to get an army."

That made sense, but suddenly another thought struck me. "You haven't made any horrible jokes this whole time!"

"That's because the author gave up trying to fit them into this story."

"Wait, what?"

Yang grinned. "The fourth wall... has been _broken._ Hi, readers!"

She waved to nowhere in particular. I did feel like I was being watched though. But I still didn't believe that we were in a story.

"Yang, how long have you been up?"

"About 2 days, why?"

At that moment, she fainted, and face-planted into her mashed potatoes.

"Because you're acting like a lunatic, that's why."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Aaaand that's gonna do it for Chapter 5! I noticed my other chapters were starting to get ridiculously short. I would have made this thing longer but I- *Protoss executor pops up out of nowhere* "HAD NOT ENOUGH MINERALS!" I swear, I am going to rip you out of that Nexus and stuff you into a Thor's cannon someday... Anyways, I apologize for short chapter length. Thank you, please review, and please do something creative for Monty.**


End file.
